un viaje en barco puede cambiarlo todo
by violettaPERRY
Summary: un viaje familiar sobre el mar ,pero...el barco se unde y hace que Phineas, Ferb ,Candace y sus amigos caigan al mar...ahora tendran que sobrevivir en una isla perdida. Phineas esta solo y encuentra Isabella pero...recordara quien es ella. Sera la oportunidad de Isabella?, logran encontrarse?, los rescataran?, habra nachos gratis en el barco?...si quieren aberiguarlo lean. XD
1. Chapter 1: El viaje

**Un viaje en barco puede cambiarlo todo**

Hola! Esta es mi segunda historia de Phineas y Ferb. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews.

**Bien los personajes no me pertenecen si no a: Dan Provenmire y Jeff Marsh**

Los dejo con el primer capítulo.

**Capítulo 1****: EL VIAJE**

En una cálida tarde de verano los adolescentes de 14 años, Phineas y Ferb, se preparaban para salir de viaje con su familia y amigos, en barco, por el océano pacifico y después descansar en Brasil, para poder visitar sus selvas.

-hola Phineas que estás haciendo?-Isabella había llegado

-hola Isabella, lista para el viaje

-sí, estoy lista

-perfecto! Solo faltan Buford, Baljeet y…..oigan y Perry?

-Buenos días agente-P tenemos noticias de que el doctor Doofenshmirtz desapareció misteriosamente por Brasil, no sabemos muy bien la ubicación pero estamos seguros de que fue en Brasil. Haci que averigua que le ocurrió y tráelo o detenlo depende de que trate el asunto, suerte agente-P.-

-Muy bien niños están todos listos –pregunto Linda

-si señora Flynn todos listos-contesta Isabella

-esperen…donde están Buford y Baljeet?-

-ya están en el puerto-

-de acuerdo vámonos-

Todos suben al auto y se dirigen hacia el puerto.

-mira Buford ahí vienen-

-perfecto, ya empezaba a aburrirme-

-hola chicos-dice Phineas

-al fin llegan empezaba a aburrirme-

-sí, me lo imagine-

-bien chicos suban al bote- dice Lawrence-

El barco ha zarpado. Todos van a sus cuartos y acomodan sus cosas. Después de eso Candace sale a tomar un poco de sol.

-perfecto, al fin, paz y tranquilidad-

Mientras los chicos disfrutan de la vista.

-oye Phineas…..mira-le dijo Isabella

-wow! al parecer es una tormenta-

-crees que pase algo?-

-no lo creo está demasiado lejos tranquila-

-de acuerdo…pero hace demasiado frio no lo crees?- dijo esto mostrándose temblorosa

-tienes razón deberíamos entrar, el sol empieza a ocultarse-

-si, vamos chicos vamos a ver que hay en los bocadillos-

-espero que haya nachos-

Bien es mi primer capítulo….si es algo corto pero el segundo tendrá más drama…espero.

Bueno los veo en el siguiente capítulo chao.


	2. Chapter 2: El accidente

**Un viaje en barco puede cambiarlo todo**

Segundo capitulo espero les guste. Phinbella forever.

**Bien los personajes no me pertenecen si no a: Dan Provenmire y Jeff Marsh**

**Capitulo2****: EL ACCIDENTE**

-niños ya es hora de dormir-se va la luz-que paso?-dijo Candace

-bien al parecer si había nachos…Hey! quien apago la luz-dijo Baljeet

La luz empezaba a fundirse y el barco empezaba a tambalearse

-Phi-Phineas que está pasando?-

-no tengo idea-

-PPRRRRR!-

-oh! Ahí estás Perry, la tormenta te asusto?-carga a su mascota

-deberíamos ir a….AAHHH!-Phineas salió volando por el salto que dio el barco

-Phineas estas bien!?-

-sí y ustedes-

-sí, todos estamos bien-

-deberíamos preocuparnos por eso?- dijo Buford señalando la ventana del barco

Al asomarse por la ventana de puede ver lluvia, el mar agitado y relámpagos.

-Oh no la tormenta nos ha alcanzado-

-NO PUEDE SER….PHINEAS VAMOS HA…-

-no Isabella no nos pasara nada te lo prometo…..vamos debemos reunirnos con nuestros padres-

Todos llegaron al lugar donde están sus cuartos, por suerte estaban juntos todos los cuartos

-Phineas…Ferb…están bien estaba preocupada-

-estamos bien mama-

-bien chicos no se separen al parecer hay una fuerte tormenta y tenemos que estar todos juntos-

Todos se quedaron reunidos hasta que….CRACK!...se escuchó un fuerte sonido debajo del barco.

De repente se fue la luz por un par de segundos, cuando regreso descubrieron que había agua.

-hay agua adentro?...acaso el barco se está….-

-TODOS A LOS BOTES SALVAVIDAS!...EL BARCO SE UNDE!...-dijo uno de los tripulantes.-PONGANSE SU CHALECO-

-NINOS NO SE SEPAREN….TODOS JUNTOS VENGAN!-dijo Linda

Todos iban juntos a excepción de Baljeet que iba abrazado a su madre.

-Phineas…tengo miedo-dijo Isabella

-Tranquila estaremos bien…te lo prometí no es haci?-le contesto

-de acuerdo-

En el instante en que todos salen, para dirigirse a los botes salvavidas, una gran ola azota contra el barco lo que provoca que Isabella resbale

-AHHH!-

-Isabella!-corre tratando de alcanzarla pero otra ola azota y tropieza. Isabella cae pero logra agarrarse de la orilla.

-Isabella tranquila te subiré, toma mi mano- los dos estiran su mano, pero exactamente cuando iban a alcanzarse el barco choca y se voltea. Isabella cae y Phineas se avienta junto con ella tratando de salvarla.

Cuando sale a la superficie nota a Isabella tratando de nadar hacia él.

-estas bien?- le pregunto Phineas

-si estoy bien-

Después escuchan gritos, voltean y se percatan que los demás han caído, a excepción de los adultos que los habían mantenido cerca del barandal y ahora se encontraban en un bote salvavidas tratando de subir a los adolescentes.

-NADEN, NADEN-

Todos, incluyendo a Phineas e Isabella, se dirigían hacia los botes pero una ola gigante venia enseguida, lo único que se vio fue a Phineas abrazando a Isabella tratando de protegerla del impacto y a los demás tratando de huir nadando de aquella ola, después de eso callo sobre ellos haciéndolos desaparecer en el mar.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora los veo en el siguiente capítulo "la isla". Saludos a todos y gracios por leer mi fic.

Violetta fuera paz


	3. Chapter 3: La isla

**Tercer capítulo al fin**

**Oh! Por cierto esto * * significa pensamientos o susurros.**

**Bien los personajes no me pertenecen si no a: Dan Provenmire y Jeff Marsh**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **_La isla_

El sol se asoma por encima del mar, iluminando una solitaria isla. A lo lejos, en la suave arena, se puede ver una figura recostada en la arena.

Se trata del cuerpo de un adolescente, mejor dicho, una adolescente. La cual fue arrastrada por el mar.

Isabella García-Shapiro de 14 años de edad.

*_Phineas….Phineas*_

Esos son los pequeños susurros que da.

Abre los ojos poco a poco, parpadea un par de veces, por los rayos del sol que chocan en su cara.

Se endereza y mira a su alrededor.

-Phineas?-dijo tratando de encontrar a su amigo.

-Phineas!-grito alterada por no encontrarlo y poniéndose de pie.

Giro varias veces tratando de encontrarlo. Estaba asustada. No recordaba nada. Solo que la ola callo sobre ellos y…..un susurro?!

*_No… eso no era realidad. Tal vez lo soñé cuando estaba inconciente._*

Camina por la playa. Se para en seco al notar una pieza de madera, enterrada en la arena. Se agacha y lo toma.

Cuando lo levanta observa que es un arco y unas flechas, en su carcaj, no muy lejos de ahí.

*Tal vez eran para cuando llegáramos a Brasil*

Se coloca las flechas en su cintura y el arco se lo cuelga en su espalda.

*_Sera mejor que me adentre en la selva, puede haber comida y algo con que refugiarme_*

Decidida entra son un propósito

"encontrar a los demás y sobrevivir"

* * *

-hola?-

-…..-

-hola?-

-RRAAAAAAR!-(grito)

-AAAAH!

- jajaja que graciosa cara pusiste Baljeet jaja-

-ja ja que gracioso Buford…pero me alegro de verte-

-enserio, y porque?-

-ya no estoy solo-

-aww el nerd le tiene miedo a una selva-

-NO TENGO MIEDO!-

-jaja lo que digas amigo- miro alrededor- y ahora que hacemos?-

-entrar más en la selva?-

-para que niño listo?-

-podemos…encontrar comida-

-de acuerdo, solo porque tengo hambre y no tengo ganas de comerte…aun-

-qué?-

-jaja nada

* * *

-Ferb?- el mencionado se para y voltea a ver a su hermana- será mejor separarnos, puede ser que hallemos un refugio, comida o a nuestros amigos-

Ferb asiente

-bien, nos veremos antes de anoche, aquí mismo- se arrodilla y lo abraza- cuídate ok?-

Ferb asiente y se va por su lado

En otro lado de la isla

* * *

-AGH!- se quejó un poco- don…dónde estoy?-

*_Isabella debo encontrarte_*

-Isabella- se detiene- pero… quien es Isabella?-

...

* * *

**Hola perdon por tardar tanto pero tenia cosas que hacer y nuevas ideas venian y yo tenia que escribirlas en mi amada libreta aun haci agradesco que lo hayan leido.**

**Por cierto subire un nuevo fic, ahora de Ferb!**

**bueno eso es todo dejen reviews please.**

**violettaPERRY fuera paz**


End file.
